The Second Year of Adella Rayes
by Adella Rayes
Summary: Addie's first year went well, and she has a new life and adjusted Family, her summers been great. Now its time to go back to school.. see whats happens.. (The sequel to the First year of Adella Rayes)
1. The Summer

Chapter 1: The Summer  
  
Dean relaxed by the pool at their new house, as Addie rested on a floating chair in the pool. "So the summer flew by didnt it?" Dean asked sitting on the side his feet swinging in the water. "Yeah.. its hard to believe we start school again in two weeks.. seems like summer just started" Addie said. "Well atleast their getting along" Dean said jerking his head to where his dad and Addie's mom sat, they hadnt gotten in a fight all summer, But Dylan had become a rebel, staying out late and not coming back til morning stoned. He was starting to remind Addie of What Her mother used to be like before she met Richard, to Addie her step father Richard was the best thing that happened to her mom. Everyone felt better now that the thought rang through their minds that they werent in the danger of Voldemort any more lie in the back of their minds. All in All it had been a peaceful and fun summer, every Wendesday night was family game night where they played cards and stuff. And the bond between Dean and Addie was even stronger than it was when they were just best friends. Now they were step brothers and sisters, so when they went back to school and someone says "Do you like her or something?" they planned to say "What she's my sister, or What he's my brother". Dean and Addie were getting used to living in the same house and calling each other Bro and Sis, But Richard hated one person in the house Dylan. Who was threatening to move out, because one time Dylan came home stoned, and Richard didnt like it, Dylan said something because Richard was bothering him when he was heading to his room after getting in, and Dylan cursed him out, so Richard punched him and Dawn didnt stop it. But that didnt stop the summer from being a nice one. School was just 14 days away.. tommorow they went to Diagon Alley to get new robes.. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley  
  
Dean and Addie flooed to Diagon Alley the next morning. And headed towards Madame Malkins Robes of All Occasions. Now that they were starting to be invited to balls, they also had to get dress robes for the boys and dresses for the girls.   
  
"Madame Malkin?" Dean called as they walked in, a short stubby woman with curly brown hair came out of the back and   
  
squealed when she saw them hugging each of them. "Uniforms?" she asked, "Yes and Dress Robes.." Dean said, "And a dress for me" Addie said.  
  
"Ah okay While I Measure Dean and get him both you can look through those Dresses over there.. find one and we can alter it" Madame Malkin said as she led Dean into the back. Addie glanced over a few dresses, holding a green sleeveless ankle length one with a green fishnet shawl to go with it when the door opened, and in marched Draco Malfoy. The Evil Brat Prince of Slytherin, he grinned. "Ah poor Mudblood trying on what she'll never have.." he said, just then Dean and Madame Malkin walked out. "All done Sis?" Dean asked, Addie held the dress up, Dean looked at it, then pointed to a red one on the rack, it was ankle length with silver sparkles on the breast part and sleeveless. "Your right.. I like that one better too. Thanks Bro" she said, as Madame Malkin led her to the back she heard Malfoy mutter, "Bro? Sis?", she grinned as Madame Malkin had the scissors and flying needles and thread alter the robes by magic within a few seconds and got the measurements for her new uniforms. Then led her out the main room, where Dean paid for the robes with the money Richard gave them to buy them and they walked out together leaving a dumbfounded Draco still curious about the Bro..Sis comments. 


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
That makes 23 chapters I have written in two days.. I think I'm doing a good job. Please Read and Review! Thanks!  
  
- Alison 


	4. Back to School

Chapter 3: Back to School  
  
Dean tugged Addie's arm, "Hurry up.. the train leaves in 10 minutes" he said tugging her through the barrier as she pulled her wheeled trunk behind her holding her owl in her other hand. Seamus waved when he saw them from talking to Pavarti and Lavender. Dean waved back as Addie grinned, they walked up to him. "Hey Seaweed.. how was your summer?" she asked, "Seaweed?" Pavarti asked glancing between the three of them. "Pet name.." Dean said shrugging. "So do you two like go out or something..?" Lavender asked glancing between Addie and Dean. "Eww! He's my brother!" and "Eww! She's my sister!" rang out together. "Sister and Brother?" Seamus asked, "We got letters a week before the end of school.. his father married my mother.. and now we all live together" Addie said, "Well we better put our stuff away if we dont want to miss the train" Dean said, Addie nodded in agreement as they walked off to put their stuff away. Seamus glanced to the barrier as the horn rang, "Where's Ron and Harry?" he asked seeing Ginny walk by with the rest of her family. Pavarti shrugged as they got on the train, Dean and Addie got on two minutes later and met them in the compartment. "Nibbles didnt want to go in the cargo compartment" Dean said as Addie gave him a glare. "You spoil my owl too much" She said plopping down in a seat across from Seamus, Pavarti and Lavender. "Well I spoil him enough for the both of us because you dont spoil him at all!" Dean said in defense sitting down beside her, the owl cage on his lap. "Have any of you seen Harry or Ron?" Hermione asked walking in, "No.. I saw Ginny and the others but they didnt follow.." Seamus said. "Ah.." Hermione said and waved leaving to go sit with Neville and Ginny. 


	5. As it turns out

Chapter 4: As it turns out..  
  
As it turns out Harry and Ron had gotten locked out of the barrier, and Mcgonagall gave them detention for a week.  
  
"I wonder who the D.A.D.A. Teacher is?" Addie asked as her, Harry and Dean walked down the hallway. "Never can tell.." Ron said catching up with them as they all huried into the classroom and took a seat, Addie sat behind Susan Bones with Hannah Abbott, Hermione and Susan infront of them, Harry and Ron sat at a table to their left, with Seamus and Dean behind them. "Hello, I would like to introduce you to your new Teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts.. Me.." a man said with slicked dirty blonde hair who seemed kind of conceeded. "Gilderoy Lockhart.. Order of Merlin, 1st class, and five time winner of Witch Weeklys best smile award.. But Now.. I didnt get rid of a banging banshee by smiling at him" he said chuckling to himself the rest of the class just stared, Hannah, Hermione and Susan looked at him dreamily. Addie rolled her eyes, "You will meet the scariest thing of your life under here so I ask you to please dont scream.. it will only make them annoyed" He said tearing of the cape covering a cage of Pixies. Seamus chuckled, "Cornish Pixies?" he asked, "Freshly cropped Cornish Pixies.." Gilderoy said. Seamus, Dean, Harry and Ron laughed. Addie bit her lip stiffling laughter, "Laugh if you will Mr. Finnigan but these creatures can be treaky little boogers.. lets see how you handle them.." he said opening the cage door, Hermione and Susan jumped from their seats knocking their books over. The room was in chaos as people scurried out the back door leaving only Hermione, Harry and Ron, Neville hanging from his cloak on the chandeller. Addie was just outside the room when she heard Lockhart say "I'll ask you to round the rest of these up for me" and he ran to his office. Addie rolled her eyes, as Dean and Hannah dragged her away from the door and down the hall, Class was over. It was obvious. 


	6. The First

Chapter 5: The First  
  
Their was a warning call, and Kids heard screaming as we all marched down the corridor, and suddenly halted seeing Harry Potter standing under Ms. Norris'(Filchs cat) frozen body, Hermione and Ron stood frozen to their spot as teachers and students gathered around. Colin Creevy Tried taking a picture, but Addie pushed his camera down shaking her head. The wall read in blood "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the heir beware", just than Draco and Goyle saw it, Draco read it aloud "Enemies of their heir beware.. your next mudbloods" he snapped, Addie scowled at him, Dean rested a hand on her shoulder. Filch walked in, "Break it up.. Break it up!" he called then saw Ms. Norris, "You murdered my cat.. I'll kill you!" he said picking Harry up by the collar when Dumbledore and the others marched through the crowd, Dumbledore called "Argus!" Filch's first name. Then the teachers saw the wall, "It's just petrified.." he said, "EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR DORMITORIES!"he called, "Except.. you three" he said Pointing out Harry, Ron and Hermione. Addie walked off with Seamus and Dean, her heart pounding. 'Who was doing this? and would they strike again?' 


	7. The second

Chapter 6: The Second  
  
After Harry got in his quidditch accident with the broken arm and Bludger, Colin Creevey was also petrified. Dean and Addie went to the library too look up more on the chamber of secrets. Mcgonagall had already told them most of it, but they were determined to find out what the beasts were. 


	8. Credit

Chapter 7: Credit..  
  
"I found it!" Addie said hurrying up to Dean with a book, "Its a basiliske.. and it gets through the school by pipes" she said scratching it down at the bottom of the page, "so whenever we go through the halls be careful and hold something up so we dont get in direct eye contact with it.." she said, shutting the book and putting it back on the shelf. 


End file.
